<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight, Tonight by ChelseaDear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029463">Tonight, Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaDear/pseuds/ChelseaDear'>ChelseaDear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Stuffing, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaDear/pseuds/ChelseaDear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: chubby!Boba/sub!Din with various types of worship; dial it up to 12; go with your heart; my heart usually says arson</p>
<p>I went with my heart and turned it into a feeding and body worship session instead. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight, Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well this turned into more of service!Din than a sub!Din but it's still delicious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days on Tatooine were dangerous; even if you found yourself alone, no hunters or sand people or creatures with their sights on them, the suns would draw more water out of you than you could draw out of the air on your own.</p>
<p>The nights, however, while even more dangerous than the suns' inherent mercilessness, were cool things, somehow more alive than the days. If you could spare the focus, if you could stand outside with your eyes closed and turn your face to the wind, you could almost pretend the planet was a pleasant one.</p>
<p>However, in the private quarters of one usurper, nights tended to be hot, heady things, an accidental King come to submit to the usurper, the two of them clashing in the form of praise and filling needs scratched open by the days and <i>worship.</i></p>
<p>Din was fiddling with the straps of Boba's armor, loosening them just enough to slip the pieces off of Boba one by one. It was a slow process, his touches lingering, little flashes of hunger trying to taste how well they'd be sated by the end of the night.</p>
<p>Once he'd gotten all of Boba's armor off, he began working on his own, placing each piece down with care. Once down to his flight suit, Boba took over the undressing process, peeled the thing off Din with a sense of rush, had his hands all over Din as Din stepped out of the thing.</p>
<p>Din stripped Boba of the last of his clothes, too, the things much more free-flowing when compared to Din's.</p>
<p>Din kisses every bit of Boba's skin he could manage, teeth grazing Boba's skin for a few of them. Boba moaned, a closed-mouth hum that made Boba's chest vibrate.</p>
<p>“Come, Din,” Boba's hands were all over Din, too, “Come to bed.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Din pressed into Boba, leaned into the older man, “Bed, yes, hang on.”</p>
<p>Din managed to extract himself from Boba long enough to grab the tray of sweets he'd swiped from the kitchens earlier in the day while Boba was busy politicking – an assortment of fruits and little hand-sized pastries and a number of other things he didn't have words for that looked delicious.</p>
<p>And, well, if he'd sampled a few to make sure they tasted as good as they looked, who could fault him?</p>
<p>Tray in one hand and the side of one of Boba's hips in the other, Boba's one arm around Din as they managed to make their way to bed. Boba sat with his back to the headboard legs spread, already hard. Din sat the tray next to Boba before he crawled onto the bed, positioned himself on his knees between Boba's legs, his thighs resting against his calves.</p>
<p>Boba smiled fondly and reached out to run the back of his fingers down Din's arm. Din shivered and leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>“Welcome home,” Boba told him.</p>
<p>“I've missed you,” Din told him.</p>
<p>“I've missed you,” Boba's echoed sentiment was just as true.</p>
<p>It had been too long since they've been able to steal a night to themselves; between Din's hunts and the amount of Boba's time and attention that the art of keeping the throne involved, free time was too near a lost art.</p>
<p>“It's nice to be home,” Din ran his fingertips down Boba's chest, over the swell of his belly, “To be here.”</p>
<p>“One day I'll keep you here,” Boba told him this every time they had a night to themselves; they both knew it was an eventuality, knew that one day Din would come back from a hunt and just. Stay.</p>
<p>“One day,” Din agreed, “Meanwhile, you look like you've been keeping yourself well.”</p>
<p>“How can I not?” Boba's eyes were bright, “You've seen what this place has to offer,” he indicated the tray Din had brought to bed.</p>
<p>“Hard to miss,” Din leaned forward to connect his forehead with Boba's, a fairly graceless movement. Boba wrapped his arms around Din and Din grabbed Boba's sides and <i>squeezed.</i></p>
<p>“Here,” Boba started shifting, “straddle me.”</p>
<p>“Don't have to tell me twice,” Din nearly knocked the tray with one of his knees, movements rushed, almost overly excited.</p>
<p>Once they settled again, Boba's legs stretched out in front of him, Din straddling Boba's thighs, legs spread wide, their cocks brushing against each other, hard, expectant, Boba's stomach pressing into Din, warm, soft and Din felt like he could melt into Boba and just <i>stay that way.</i></p>
<p>“You look more like a King every time I come home,” Din pressed his forehead to Boba's again, one hand on Boba's chest and the other on his side, “How <i>have</i> you been?”</p>
<p>“Bored, mostly,” Boba answered honestly, “I expected adventure and all I got is paperwork.”</p>
<p>Din laughed, a kind thing, and Boba huffed, no real frustration or displeasure behind the sound.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Boba traced the curve of Din's spine with his palm, “How was your hunt?”</p>
<p>“Not too far from the bounty version of paperwork,” Din rolled his eyes, caught himself mid-gesture, stopped, and Boba <i>laughed.</i> Din felt his breath catch in his throat, the sound so <i>beautiful.</i></p>
<p>“I would imagine your scale of what constitutes <i>difficult</i> is a little skewed,” Boba teased.</p>
<p>“Just a touch,” Din shifted to press his lips to Boba's, “Same with my scale for danger.”</p>
<p>“Subtlety,” Boba added. Din tried to add more to the list of skewed scales, but Boba <i>kissed him,</i> a deep, slow thing that set the lining of Din's skin alight.</p>
<p>When they broke the kiss, they did so with a sigh, foreheads together once more. Din's cock <i>ached</i>, all but begged for touch and as if Boba could read his mind, Boba licked his fingers and started to play with the head of Din's cock.</p>
<p>Din groaned and dug his fingers into Boba, leaned into the man like he was searching for a lifeline.</p>
<p>“Sensitive,” Boba told him.</p>
<p>“Your fault,” Din informed him before he sat back and grabbed one of the pieces of fruit off the tray. Boba's attention shifted to the fruit for just a moment, eyes wide, nostrils flared before his focus returned to Din.</p>
<p>“I will gladly take that blame,” Boba's hands settled on Din's hips.</p>
<p>“Good,” Din said as he fed Boba.</p>
<p>Boba took a bite and savored it, eyes closed, facial muscles telling Din that he was <i>savoring</i> the bite, teasing out all the flavors before he swallowed.</p>
<p>“Very good,” Boba said once he'd swallowed.</p>
<p>“Only the best,” Din said it like a promise.</p>
<p>Boba took Din's fingers into his mouth one at a time, licked the lingering juices off and then sucked them, just to be sure. Din's cock twitched and Boba made a low, amused sound.</p>
<p>“You spoil me,” Din told him.</p>
<p>“Mutual spoiling,” Boba almost said it like a correction.</p>
<p>“I really did miss you,” Din told him as he picked the next bit blindly off the tray.</p>
<p>“Never doubted,” Boba said before he took the whole sweet in one bite, mouth too full to say more.</p>
<p>“I <i>am</i> glad you're keeping well,” Din ran a hand over Boba's chest, teased Boba's nipples and was rewarded with a whine from Boba, “Thought about you every moment I could.”</p>
<p>“Did you now?” Boba said once he'd swallowed.</p>
<p>“No other name I'd cry to the dark,” Din ran his hand down Boba's stomach before grabbing his cock and giving it a long, slow stroke. Boba <i>groaned</i> and his head fell back to rest against the headboard.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Boba almost asked instead of commanded, just almost, “Tell me what you thought about.”</p>
<p>“About this,” Din gestured between them, “about the warmth of your thighs against mine as I straddled you.”</p>
<p>Din took another thing off the tray without looking and fed it to Boba as he kept talking: “I thought about running my hands over every inch of you. Wanted to kiss you,” he paused to grab the next thing from the tray, the start of a steady grab-feed-grab-feed rhythm as he told Boba exactly what he'd wanted while he was away, “Wanted to feel you all over me. Fuck, Boba, I wanted you all over me so bad, any way possible. I wanted to suck your cock. I wanted to feel your cock inside of me, wanted to ride you until you came inside me, feel you fill me up.”</p>
<p>Boba moaned at that, his grip on Din's hips getting tighter.</p>
<p>“Din,” Boba sounded like he barely got the name out before a small whine escaped and his hips twitched, a pantomime of a thrust.</p>
<p>“Boba,” Din moaned and arched his back, desperate to feel more of Boba press into him.</p>
<p>“You're filling <i>me</i> up,” Boba moved one hand to rest it on the top of his stomach.</p>
<p>Din stared, shamelessly, took in how much <i>bigger</i> Boba looked as all the food Din had fed him settled.</p>
<p>“Complaining?” Din asked, a small smile giving away that he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Never,” Boba promised.</p>
<p>Din hummed and ran the knuckle of his index finger down the side of Boba's face. Boba closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>“Missed you,” Din pressed his palm to Boba's cheek and Boba pressed into his hand, let Din cradle his face, eyes still closed, almost serene, “Missed this.”</p>
<p>“The bed's empty without you,” Boba shifted to kiss the heel of Din's hand.</p>
<p>“We're just filling everything tonight, aren't we?” Din chuckled.</p>
<p>“Keep feeding me like that and you'll have to ride me,” Boba rocked his hips.</p>
<p>“You say that like it's a bad thing,” Din kept one hand on Boba's face and grabbed Boba's dick in his other, “You <i>look like</i> a King, Boba.”</p>
<p>“And what does a King look like, cyare?” Boba prompted.</p>
<p>Din shivered, Boba's <i>cyare</i> managing to <i>do things</i> to him.</p>
<p>“A King is wise,” Din brushed the pad of his thumb next to one of Boba's eyes, “You can tell by the eyes.</p>
<p>“Strong, too, broad shoulders to carry a heavy burden,” Din ran his hands over Boba's shoulders and down his arms. He could feel Boba melt under his touch, the remnants of the strain of the day finally, <i>finally</i> leaving Boba.</p>
<p>“And your chest,” Din started massaging Boba's chest and Boba <i>moaned,<i> head back, throat exposed – vulnerable, <i>safe</i>, “Oh, I could get <i>lost</i> in your chest.”</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Din bent down to lick one of Boba's nipples and Boba swore, one hand flying up to grab Din by the hair, the other still gripping Din's hip.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“A King is comfortable with himself,” Din put both hands on Din's stomach and pressed in gently, just enough to feel himself start to sink into Boba, “Unafraid to take up the space that's rightfully his.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba <i>purred</i> as Din massaged his belly. Din's dick pressed into Boba's softness, a study in contrasts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Look at you,” Din praised, “You just melt under my touch, don't you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Anyone else tried to touch me like this I'd kill them where they stood,” Boba managed to say it like a promise.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Din hummed and continued rubbing Boba's belly. Boba's eyes fluttered closed and his head leaned back and he was <i>stunning</i> like this.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck,” Din swore and rutted against Boba, “You're so fucking gorgeous like this, Boba, so <i>fucking gorgeous.</i>”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Din reached down to grab Boba's cock and Boba <i>moaned</i> and wrapped a hand around Din's like he meant to keep it there.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love how hard you get for me,” Din told him, “Love you <i>cock,</i> holy fuck.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Din backed up and then laid down on his stomach to lick the head of Boba's cock and <i>oh</i> the <i>sounds</i> Boba made as Din teased the tip of his cock with the tip of his tongue.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He inched himself further, just close enough he could take the head of Boba's cock in his mouth and he <i>sucked</i> and Boba canted his hips forward, needy, and Din's hands started groping at Boba's thighs.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba groaned and spread his legs wider so he could push his hips out further. Din took more of Boba's cock in, swallowed him down until his forehead pressed into Boba's belly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck,” Boba swore. One of his hands found its way into Din's hair and <i>pulled</i> and Din keened, mouth full.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Din sucked Boba off, head bobbing and tongue swirling as he drew so many <i>sounds</i> from Boba.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He was vaguely aware that he was drooling but he couldn't care; he loved Boba's cock, loved how out of control he felt with Boba in his mouth like this. He loved the heat and the passion and the way Boba pulled at his hair and called him <i>cyare</i> in between swears.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba came with a shout and Din swallowed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Slowly, arms shaky, Din lifted himself up and leaned forward and went into a mostly-controlled flop forward so he could rest his head on Boba's belly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Boba pet Din's hair and murmured things like <i>so fantastic</i> and <i>so perfect</i> and <i>next time I'm going to fuck you</i> while his heartbeat went from a post-orgasmic rush to a slower, calmer afterglow thudding just above Din's head.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They both knew that, one day, Din would come back from a hunt and just. Stay. He'd decide that whatever court Boba was building was worth more of his time than hunting. He'd stand at Boba's side, an equal and a protector both.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Only the morning would tell them if this was that time.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But, for now, they'd enjoy this, let everything about the night seep into the very core of their being.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They'd stuff themselves with all the moments they shared with each other.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>